


Destination

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e09 Malleus Maleficarum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proving magic works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

"Tammi, I'm not sure about this..."

"Just play along for a bit, all right? What's your dream vacation spot?"

Two days later, an envelope came in the mail with reservations for two in a hotel in Honolulu and the planes there and back, all in the name Van Allen.


End file.
